I Will Not Beg
by Uozumi
Summary: First Class. Charles' and Erik's paths keep crossing over the years after the beach incident, which leads to an offer and a choice.


**Fandom** _X-Men First Class_  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)** Erik Lehnsherr, Scott Summers, Charles Xavier; Charles/Erik  
><strong>Genre<strong> Drama/Friendship/Slash  
><strong>Rating<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count<strong> 1,131  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> _X-Men First Class_ c. 20th Century Fox, Marvel  
><strong>Summary<strong> Charles' and Erik's paths keep crossing over the years after the beach incident, which leads to an offer and a choice.  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong> spoilers for _X-Men First Class_. I also brought up a setting to one of Storm's back stories and hinted towards circumstances in Jean Gray's back story from the comics.  
><strong>Notes<strong> I started musing over the opening to _Last Stand_ and how that could connect back to _First Class_ and what I could remember of the comics/animated series from my childhood and this kind of came together from those musings. Once I started writing it in my head, it wouldn't leave me alone until the typed it up.

_**I Will Not Beg**_

The helmet could not protect Erik from Charles' presence completely. It was not a thought that occurred until their first meeting three months later. There were reports of bizarre weather patterns that drove Erik to Cairo. Charles arrived with a similar reason; intent on looking in on a young woman whose moods sometimes affected the sky. Erik entered the market-lined streets the child frequented alone dressed like an Action Comics hero. The mutants who accompanied him had other things he needed them to do. Charles approached the area accompanied by Scott Summers, Alex's older brother.

"Your glasses are not slipping, it's just your apprehensions," Charles stated calmly from his wheel chair. The white rims stood out against the desert streets.

The younger mutant moved his hand away from his frames. He kept a pace behind the wheelchair but he was not pushing it. Though red lenses obscured his eyes, they kept scanning for threat. "There's a man approaching. He's wearing," there was a pause as though Scott did not think Charles would believe him, "a cape."

"Yes," Charles said, "I see him." His voice grew quiet and his eyes narrowed.

Erik saw the pair through the crowd at that moment. His movements slowed and then he continued walking towards them. He stopped two meters away and his eyes roamed over the chair. His eyebrows wrinkled. He did not have to remove his helmet for Charles to know what he thought.

"This is Magneto," Charles spoke, taking the costume into consideration, "and this is Cyclops."

Scott's face kept trained on Erik. "Alex told me about you." Although it had been rather biased, but the tension was thick and the hairs on the back of Scott's neck rose slightly when he observed Erik. Scott started to think Alex was not exaggerating about some things.

Erik's nose wrinkled into a snerk. Yet, before he could retort, the wind picked up and the sky began to cloud over. There was one lightening strike and then the sky cleared completely as though the generator realized how unusual the weather was for the area seconds too late.

For two years, Charles and Erik met in places all over the world off and on as they chased each mutant that might be persuaded to their own causes. After a mutant in Chicago turned down both of their offers, the pair found themselves standing on a bridge overlooking the river. Erik stopped leaning on the railing and turned as though to leave.

"Erik, next time, we should go together," Charles stated. His eyes watched Erik's frame, gleaning what he could from the man's body language.

Erik turned to look back at Charles, his eyes staying on Charles' face and not focusing in on the chair. "You want to pretend this isn't a war."

"You want to pretend every day is a battle." Charles' eyes held Erik's gaze. "In all war there are days where there are no battles. If there is no battle, you don't have to wear your helmet."

Erik looked away and shook his head. They had this conversation more than once but not every time they had a primate moment with each other over the years. Today he was not wearing his full costume, just the helmet. After years of recruitment, he knew when the costume might work and when it would not. "It's not that simple, my friend."

"It is," Charles said. "It's a simple movement."

Erik grew quiet. They could both hear someone approaching on the sidewalk. It did not sound like anyone on either of their teams.

"One month from now," Charles said, "Central park at the chess tables. No helmets, no mind reading."

Erik disappeared into the shadows and Charles returned to his rendezvous point.

One month later found Erik sitting at a chess table in Central Park. The group around him was most elderly at this time of day. A bowling bag sat next to him, holding chess pieces and his helmet instead of a ball. He heard Charles' wheelchair before he saw him. Charles brought his wheelchair up in line to the bench across from Erik. They remained quiet for a long moment before Erik began to place the chess pieces on the board accordingly, setting the white pieces in front of Charles.

With a practiced movement, Charles moved from the chair to the bench carefully so he could sit squarely across from Erik. He moved a white pawn and play progressed quietly. Neither avoided eye contact. Erik had five pieces captured when Charles captured a seventh piece

"I think," Charles set a rook with the other pieces in his possession, "we are stronger together than apart." His eyes sought and secured Erik's gaze.

"I cannot come back so easily," Erik surveyed the board, debating between two moves. "I have people who depend on me. I can't uproot them." He had a larger group than when he left that Cuban beach years ago.

"Then go scouting with me," Charles offered, "like we have been only with more frequency."

Erik moved his knight in line with Charles' king. Charles moved his king out of range.

"There's a girl. Her parents brought her to my attention four months ago." Charles watched Erik move his remaining rook. He did not need to read Erik to know the potential moves that could follow.

"And you need my help," Erik surmised.

"She had a traumatic experience which triggered her powers," Charles explained. "It sent her into a coma. I brought her out of it, and allowed her access to her telekinesis, but her telepathy is more out of control than Alex was when we first met him."

Erik leaned back. "That sounds like your area, Charles."

"I think the two of you could learn something from each other," Charles said and made his next move on the chessboard.

"You need someone you can trust not to provoke her," Erik stated and edged a pawn closer to end of Charles' side of the board. "Why not your wonder boy? The Cyclops."

"Erik," Charles tone became firmer, "I will not beg. This is your choice." He set his knight in line with Erik's king.

Erik eyed his king, finding one of Charles' pawns in the way of a potential escape. His eyes considered his moves. "If you try to read my mind, we will work separately," Erik stated. He reached out and set his king on its side, knowing that in one or two more moves, Charles would have his king. "And in battle," he pulled his hand back, "I wear my helmet. Always."

"It is a deal, my friend," Charles said. He maneuvered himself back into the wheel chair and wheeled around to the open end of the table to help pick up the chess pieces.

**The End**


End file.
